A system for etching a material from a wafer or depositing a material onto the wafer includes a generator for generating a radio frequency (RF) signal and a plasma chamber. The wafer is located within the plasma chamber. The generator supplies the RF signal to the plasma chamber to etch the wafer or to deposit materials on the wafer.
A control of the etching or the depositing increases wafer yield, saves costs, and reduces time of etching or depositing materials on the wafer. However, it is difficult to control the etching or the depositing.
It is within this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.